slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Puma
Puma Is An original character of Maurice Dixon. She's a Recurring Villianess in The Justice Heroes Series Character Overview Puma is Ralph Bear's childhood Tormentor, An Ex-Professional Wrestler, and a child Molester/Murderer who has a strong obsession of Fear and sex. She's a psychotic and relentless enemie wishing to harm others and to Mentally damage her victims with her vast knowledge of fear, humiliation, and sexual torture. She's currently a member of the Z-Foundation, as Dr. Z's "Secretary" and her personal love partner. Appearance Her original body is that of a typical mountain lioness; she has light tan orange fur and hair, a slender and slightly curvacious body. When she became civilized and goes into genetic enhancement, she wears a skin tight black and green spandex suit with a low cut collar exposing her cleavage. After her death and revival as a slime hell spawn, she gains red hair and irises and now wears a skintight red suit with black hues. When she's in demonic state, she has long exaggerated fangs that reach pass her chin, bright red eyes, and her hair rises up as if on fire. Personality Puma is seductive, cruel, and psychotic person, she usually feel up her victims and whispering sexually explicit or frightening things in their ears and loves to taunt, tease and torture her enemies in battle. She's extremely obsessed with fear and it uses and affects on people, When she uses her fear slime on her victims she has a wise-cracking style always making dark jokes to her victims before and after killing or scare them into submission. She has a strong sexual appetite as she loves seeing her victims paralyzed in fears as she rapes them. She never try to send fear into the heart of her leader Dr. Z who she claims that he's the only one "Who doesn't show a pint of fear in him.", she also has a obsessive over ralph bear due to him as the first child victim in her past to escape from her grasps. Special Abilities Puma has the basic abilities of all slime creatures like shape shifting, liquefying, stretching, mass shifting, puddling and hardening. Puma used to be a pro-wrestler and a 1st degree black belt at mixed martial arts as she's a very skilled tactical fighter using various submission moves. Her special ability is that her slime is a special fear inducing hallucinogen that shows her opponents their greatest fears. The hallucination is so real that they can actually receive genuine injuries and die from their worst nightmares. While in those illusions, Puma can penetrate the victim's mind where she is at her most invincible, can alter the victim's perception of reality and even read their minds. Puma also has the powers of mimicry, able to shape-shift into other people and objects and surprisingly able to mimic their powers perfectly by just looking at them. To infect her victims with her slime, she can force them to ingest a small piece of herself, inject them into their blood stream, goes into their pores and open wounds, and can actually morph into a gas like state that forces the victims to breathe in the stuff. Puma's weakness is bravery since it drains her powers when someone shows no fear of her powers. She can also be harmed via holy water due to her malevolent powers. This water can act as a conductor for electricity and those, a strong dose can be channeled for greater power. Synposis Trivia *Is a fan of pro-wrestling, her favorite wreslter is Chris Benoit and Bryan Danielson (WWE's Daniel Bryan) *Has A Habit of cleaning her eye balls with her tongue. *Despite her being a known child molester she rarely goes after little girls